


A Moment Of Peace

by HatterLifeStyle



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, They are married and no one can tell me otherwise, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterLifeStyle/pseuds/HatterLifeStyle
Summary: After a long day of work Break just wants a minute of peace and quiet with Sharon. Luckily for him she's more than willing to oblige.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm not actually all that happy with that title, but this fic has been nameless on tumblr for nearly three years now and it's time for the madness to end.

It was late in the evening and exhaustion weighed heavily on Break’s mind as he navigated the corridors of the Rainsworth manor, but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge it, forcing his pace to remain brisk as he went in search of Sharon. He had been fairly certain that he would be able to find her in her study, working on some paperwork for Pandora before heading to her room to turn in for the night but a quick look had shown her to be conspicuously absent. No matter, he knew her well enough. If she wasn’t getting ahead with her work then she was no doubt sitting on her favorite couch reading a book. In fact, judging by the nostalgic look in her eye during their five o'clock tea, he’d even go as far as to bet that she would probably be re-reading one of her favorites instead of cracking open one of the new volumes she had gotten while in town the other day.  
Reaching the door to the parlor Break gently eased it open so as not to disturb the peace and quiet she had sought out. Just as he had expected, Sharon sat with the back of her head visible to him over the back of the couch. Closing the door with a gentle click he padded over to her. Leaning all his weight haphazardly over the back of the couch he brought his forehead to gently rest against her temple in greeting. She leaned her head into the touch and smiled, her eyes flicking from the text in front of her to meet his gaze in greeting. He pulled back after a moment but remained draped behind her on the couch.  
“Tired?” she asked quietly.  
He gave her a playful smile in response but he knew by the way her eyes roamed his face, steadily and so very well accustomed to reading him, that he wouldn’t be able to hide the tell-tale signs of exhaustion such as his slightly lidded eyes or the slump in his shoulders that was more pronounced than usual.  
“Not at all.” She did not look convinced by his denial but he just continued grinning at her. “Please do continue with what you were doing, my lady. It was by no means my intention to interrupt your well deserved break.” She still hesitated but he saw her lips quirk up ever so slightly, glad to see him at least somewhat more vocal. She eventually did turn around and go back to reading her novel.  
  
He let a drawn out breath escape, laid his head on top of his arms and smiled gently. The calm atmosphere in the room after the chaos he had faced at Pandora headquarters earlier was a welcome change and he sighed contentedly. From his position behind her he could hear Sharon’s calm breathing and feel her warmth radiating from her. It was just so very reassuring he couldn’t help but relax, letting the tenseness in his muscles ease away. He shifted ever so slightly so that he could get a better look at her face and was glad to see the same contented smile on her lips as her eyes skimmed the page. Occasionally her expression would shift ever so slightly before returning to that calm smile. Break had long since realized that Sharon often reenacted the expressions the characters in her books were making when she was particularly entranced by the narrative. He found it strangely endearing since she obviously had no idea she did it. He found that it was often easy to guess what kind of story she was reading depending on her reactions.  
When she raised her eyebrow in a particularly noticeable arch and accompanied it by a barely noticeable blush he couldn’t help himself any longer. He shifted himself so that he could once again bring himself closer to her.  
“My, my,” he whispered teasingly against her ear while poking her reddened cheek. “What could my lady possibly be reading that could get such a reaction out of her?” he asked, reveling in the little scowl she threw his way.  
  
“Break…” she warned, no doubt preparing herself to scold him lightly. He was too quick for her however and pecked her quickly on the lips, he pulled back letting loose a grin of absolute triumph as she choked on her words. She sputtered once, twice, the words she had been about to say eventually died on her and, no longer knowing how to deal with him, she decided to turn back to her book. He chuckled quietly but said nothing else.  
It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he became restless once again, and this time his fingers came up to lazily brush against the back of her neck which was laid bare by her ponytail and well within his reach. He felt her shudder then tense under his ministrations but finally she seemed to relax.  
“Read to me.” he murmured. She seemed startled by his voice in her ear. Once she registered what he had said she seemed perplexed by the odd request.  
“You want me to read to you?”  
He leaned his head against hers once again and she brought one of her hands up to brush the bangs from his face.  
“If that is what you wish.” she murmured. “But first, why don’t you come around and actually sit on the couch? I’m sure you’d be much more comfortable.” She scooted over to the side so that he could occupy the couch with her. Break wasted no time in climbing over the back and toppling over it to sprawl out over the whole expense of the cushions, laying his head on Sharon’s lap. She huffed at his antiques but shifted nonetheless to allow him to get more comfortable and she wasted no time in running her hand through his hair soothingly as she tried to find where to pick up from.  
Her voice washed over him quickly and although he was much to tired to actually make out the words she was saying he found her voice to be extremely soothing. It was sweet and soft, much like the rest of her. The calming effect was nearly complete. If he had thought that he was close to her before when he had been watching her from behind it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now with the warmth of her body, her gentle voice and her soft touch on his face, his head, his chest. He took her hand in one of his own and brought it to his lips. He watched her face as he did so, her voice faltered for a second as she took her eyes off the book and smiled at him lovingly before continuing, her thumb running over his cheekbone, her fingers still in his grasp.  
He let the contented feelings lull him slowly to sleep. Sharon’s voice didn’t falter again until he was barely even capable of conscious thought. He wasn’t quite sure if the “I love you” he heard was directed at him or whether it was part of her novel, or whether she had said it at all, really.  
Either way, he said it back, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr with the same username. The art in this fic was made by masthya on tumblr.


End file.
